A Father's Unwanted Gift
by nikita.ohlssenjohnson
Summary: Kagome is hated by her father from birth and her brother is becoming like his father. Trapped in her own house like a prisoner. Can she escape and find the love and the family she desires. Inu/Kag (Kinda suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A Father's Unwanted gift

I do not own any of these characters except Kiki. All original Inuyasha Characters belong to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.

"Talking"

**Thoughts**

Chapter 1

In Japan a mighty King was expecting two children any time soon he really hopes that they are both boys because he really doesn't like girls he thinks they are below him and are only tools for when he needs to use them. His wife is really only some one he uses if he needs or wants another child to rule his land or if he needs to just get off.

His wife now a week later is in labor. All you can hear are her screams and yells of pain. Glistering sweat on her skin. The king was waiting out side the room cause men are not aloud in the birthing room. Another minuet later the king hears a cry but this cry is different it was not his wife's cry it was the cry of life being born. He hears his wife again screaming in pain. He really doesn't care that his wife is in pain he really only cares about his children that are being born. He hears the second cry signaling his second child is finally here.

A lady walked out of the room. And came to the king. She bowed real low showing proper respect for him.

"My Lord you may go in now she is finished."

The king walked past her and saw his children in the arms of his wife. He looks at one of them and pulls it into his arms.

"My son. My beautiful son you shall be named Souta."

He puts the child down and looks at his second child and he could not believe what he saw. He was absolutely repulsed with the sight.

His daughter.

"Servant!" The king bellowed.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take this filthy child to someone else to take care if"

"No!" Yelled the queen

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean you will not sell my child I will keep her!"

"I will not have a girl in my house!"

They continued this argument for a while but it ended in that the queen gets to keep her child.

"My baby girl I will name you Kagome. You will grow up to be a beautiful woman and have a husband and lots of kids."

"No she won't."

She looks up from her child to her husband "What do you mean?"

"She may be living in my castle but no one will see her. She will live in our tallest tower away from everyone else. I don't wish to be embarrassed by having a girl for a child and had kept it."

On the other side of Japan another powerful Lord was expecting a child, his second child. His first child Sesshomaru was born with his first love. He met Izayoi a few years after his love's death. His son left his house when he met Izayoi he was tired of being around her and left.

Inutaisho was waiting out of the birthing room. He wishes that this will end soon because he doesn't like his love to be in pain. He loves her very much. Everyone in his land was treated equal. Lord Inutaisho was frantically pacing back and forth outside the room.

He wanted this to end he can't stand to hear her screams. He heard one of his servants say 'one more push' and heard his wife scream very loudly and then all was silent. He started panicking when there wasn't a single sound coming from the room. He was just about to burst through the door when he heard another scream but this scream was not his wife's but a child's scream, he didn't wait for the okay to enter and saw his wife covered in sweat and red in the face, holding a small bundle in her arms, he walked over to her and saw his son.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Said Izayoi in a soft voice from all her screaming

"Yeah he is"

"He looks just like you, you know."

"Yeah he does."

"What do you want to name him?"

"Um. How about Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha. I love it."

"My Lord?" Said a servant named Kiki

Kiki was a slender woman about 5'5". She had long black hair that was down to her waist with deep blue eyes.

"Yes Kiki?"

"My Lady needs her rest so I'm going to need you to leave."

He looked at his beloved.

"It's alright my love I'll be okay"

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left and went to his study.

**My son is finally here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*16 Years later*

Kagome is looking out the window of her room. She is always looking out there, wondering what is out there beyond what she sees. Her window does not open so she has never even felt the wind or smelled the air. This has been all her life. She wishes she could leave here and explore the world out there meet other people and find some place where she belongs and is free to do whatever she wants and never return to this hell.

*Knock, Knock*

She knows it's her mother and is here to talk to her. It's always her mother, her father never came to see her nor did her brother. She never understood why but she now knows that he doesn't love her, he is ashamed of her. No matter what she tried to do to make him like her, he never did, she gave up and just lived with the fact he doesn't love her and never will.

"Come in."

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?"

Kagome shrugs "Same as always." She says sadly to her mother, never breaking her gaze from the world.

"I'm sorry baby is there anything I can do to help?"

Kagome turns and with a sad and pleading look on her face. "Mom I want to leave this place. I can't live in here my whole life." She looks back out the window and places her hand on the cold glass. "I want to feel the wind that blows the trees and the smell of the air and woods that everyone loves so much. I want to be loved mother, loved by more than just you." Kagome looks down and the sunlight shimmers on the small wet trail on her cheeks.

Kagome could hear the slight rustling of clothes and felt the warm embrace of her mother. She could no longer hold back the tears. She could feel her mother's embrace tighten and felt her mother lay her chin on the top of her head. "Baby I know how you feel. I want those same things for you but I don't know how to give them to you."

Kagome pulls back slightly to look into her mother's warm brown eyes reflecting her own sadness. "Let me run away from here, mother."

"How? Your father will see you and he will capture you and hurt you, maybe even kill you this time. I can't stand to see that happen to you again."

"Please mamma I need to leave I can't stay here anymore." She felt the tears falling again and her mother gently wiped away the tears from her frail skin.

Her mother no longer able to see her daughter suffer and can't stand to see her soul slowly dying every day. "Sweetie I will find a way for you to leave I promise. Please stop crying you'll ruin your pretty face with those tears then how will you love when you leave?"

With hearing that perked Kagome up and gave her hope, even if it's a slight bit of hope, hope is hope. "Thank you mother. I love you."

"I love you too. Are you hungry I'll bring you up some lunch?"

"Thank you mamma I would love to have lunch but could you have lunch with me?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

A few minuets later her mother came up with lunch and they both ate while talking like they do everyday, but they spent time on the topic of leaving.

"Inuyasha?! Inuyasha Where are you?"

She has been searching for her son all afternoon when she finally came upon Kiki.

"Hey Kiki have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Yeah I think I saw him in the training room my lady."

"Thanks."

She heads to the training room. It was a large room with all sorts of weapons on the walls and the walls were painted red with fancy designs. She watched her son train with his favorite sword. It's amazing how much he has grown. He has long white-silver hair with golden eyes. With his red training outfit you could see his muscles moving with every move he made. He was the most beautiful man she has ever seen. (Besides her husband)

Inuyasha noticed his mother watching him and turned towards her.

"Hey mom. Do you need something?"

"Your father and I need to talk to you."

Inuyasha followed his mother to his father's study. It was a large room but not as big as the training room and it was filled with books on the walls and a desk in the middle of the room with chairs in front of the desk and one large one where his father is.

"Inuyasha please sit." Inuyasha sat in the chair his eyes never leaving his father as he is very curious as to what he has to say. "You are of age to find a wife; we are going to inform the neighboring kingdoms of your party to find one in a couple weeks."

"But all of the girls are stupid and all they care about is the title none of the girls are like me and are interested in the things I am."

"You are the prince and you need a wife to help rule the kingdom and to sire an heir."

His mother approached him and gently places a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha you never know maybe you will find one you like that's how I met your father and I wasn't that kind of girl. I have a feeling that you will find the right girl at the party or maybe sooner." his mother told him kindly.

"Alright mother, father I will go to the party and find a girl."

**Yeah right like I'll ever find the girl I want from these kingdoms.**

A couple days later day Kagome's mother came running into her room with great news for her.

"Kagome I found a way for you leave."

"You did?"

"Yeah see your father has to go to another kingdom for a meeting and a Kingdom not to far from here is going to throw a party for the son to find a wife and all daughters are welcome you can go there find him met him and you can live there be happy and free from here."

"Oh, mother that is a wonderful idea. When is the party? Will I be able to get there in time?"

"The party is in a couple weeks and if you leave today you should be there before the party."

Kagome runs up to her mother and gives her a big hug. "Oh mother thank you so much!" Kagome felt the stinging of the tears begging to fall. Kagome was both excited to have a chance at life, but was heartbroken for having to leave her mother who was also her best friend. "I'm going to miss you mother."

"I'll miss you too sweetheart."

They spent the rest of the day getting ready for her trip. Kagome was very nervous but excited at the same time. Once she had everything she needed she headed out the door and to the other kingdom.

Kagome has been traveling all day and all night without any stops. She is determined to get away from her fathers land and be free. The whole trip she is constantly looking around at everything she sees and enjoying the forest. Her legs can no longer carry her she needs to stop and take a break. She unrolls her sleeping bag and builds a fire to cook her food. While her food is cooking she's looking around and listening to the night sounds. Trees everywhere and in the distance she could hear birds chirping, the crackling of the fire. She loves it this is what she was dreaming of her whole life to be free just like the birds flying where ever they want. The fire burning what it wants.

After her food was cooked and the fire put out she went to bed. Dreaming of the castle where she could live and be free and loved.

The morning sun rises high above the trees shedding light everywhere and into the face of the sleeping beauty. Kagome gets up and gets the fire going again and gets dressed.

"I wonder how much longer it is to get there."

*12* days later

"I finally made it."

She looked upon the castle; it was enormous and very beautiful. There are beautiful flowers around the castle. She walked up to the front door and was confronted by the two guards.

"Who are you?" Said the first guard

"I'm Kagome Higurashi"

"What is your business here?"

"I'm here for the party."

"Ah yes the party is tomorrow. I'll escort you to the king and queen." Said the second guard

The guard turned to leave and opened the large wooden door. Kagome followed the guard through the castle to the room where the king and queen are. She noticed that the castle was huge with many corridors, she wasn't sure she could remember how to get to places in here. The guard stopped at a beautiful red door and turned to her.

"This is where the king and queen are. After you are done talking I will show you where the guests will be staying."

The guard entered the room and bowed to them.

"Milord, Milady there is another guest here for the party."

"Send her in" Said the queen

The guard turned and signaled for Kagome to enter and then left the room closing the beautiful door. The first thing she noticed was that the room was a Throne room. She looked toward the king and queen. Her mouth nearly dropped. The king was as handsome as any man could be. He has a strong face that was surrounded by gorgeous, long, shimmering silver hair. The Queen was also very beautiful. Long flowing, Black waterfall of hair surrounded the face of a goddess.

"So you are finally here Kagome." said the queen

Shocked and surprised at the same time that she could possible know her name. **How can she know my name? **"How...How do you know my name?"

"Your mother sent me a message that you would be coming here. I'm glad you came."

"Your mother told us about your father and the way you're treated and agreed to let you come here." said the king

"You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you milord, milady."

"Call me Izayoi.

"Call me Inutaisho."

"Or Tashi" Izayoi laughed

"I hate being called that."

"Sure you do. How about I show you to your room?"

"Thank you Izayoi."

The queen got up and walked to the door and told the guard that she'll show her, her room.

"How can you remember where to go the place is so big?"

"Don't worry after a while you remember."

After walking down many corridors and making many turns and kagome trying to remember certain objects they pass to get to her room they finally reached her room.

"So here is your room."

She opened the door and Kagome saw a room that was three times the size of her room back home. The bed was a queen size and had beautiful red and black covers and the walls were a light red.

"Wow this can't be my room."

"Ah but it is."

"But it's so big."

Ignoring Kagome's comment Izayoi walked into the room and started giving the tour of her amazing room "Over on the left is your walk in closet and the door on the right is the door to the bathroom but it also leads to the next room on the other door so when you go in there make sure both doors are locked."

"Whose room is on the other side?"

"Oh that's my son Inuyasha."

"Is he the one that the party is for?"

"Yep! So get your self seated and comfortable for the party tomorrow."

"Thank you Izayoi."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kiki walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you but I was told to help you get ready for the party"

They both walked out and got her dress on which was a light blue dress that reached her knees. Then put her make up on and did her hair. By the time they finished and got something to eat, every one was getting ready to go to the party.

Kagome walked in and saw that there were so many people; mostly girls. She thought most of them were prettier than her and she wouldn't have a chance. She noticed a young man with long silver hair and in a nice red shirt with tight pants on and was surrounded by girls. She thought he was absolutely gorgeous but the thing that really caught her was his eyes, they were a beautiful molten amber color. She figured that, that was Inuyasha. She noticed that he was looking at her and she turned away from him embarrassed and decided to get something to drink.

Inuyasha walked in the room and was automatically surrounded by girls that wanted to marry him. They kept asking questions and followed him every where. He looked around and noticed that a girl was looking at him but not just any girl a beautiful angel. She looked at him and turned her head from him and left.

**I wonder who that is I never seen her before and she is so gorgeous. I need to talk to her.**

Inuyasha somehow finally broke away from them and tried to find the girl. He went over to get a drink and saw that she was there. Their eyes locked for just a second and she looked away and had a blush on her face. Inuyasha thought she looked cute with the blush.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha recognized the name as the neighbor kingdom his father doesn't care for.

"Why are you here? Thought maybe I would pick you and make our two kingdoms one?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"My mother sent me here."

"Oh so she wanted a union with our kingdoms?

"No! I'm here because I ran from home. I ran from my father. This was the safest place from him."

"Why did you run?"

"I wanted a better life and to be free like everyone else and be treated right."

"So it had nothing to with me?"

"Well my mom found out about this party and told me to come here it was perfect I could be free and possibly find love." She said that last part softly.

"Well welcome to my humble house and my boring party."

"You didn't look unhappy when you were surrounded by those girls."

"Are you kidding me? I have been trying to get away from them all day."

"So you came over here to bother me?" She joked

He gave her one of his smirks. "Yep I love to torture our new guests." He joked back.

"I don't think your parents would be too happy if you chased away all your guests."

"They won't have to worry about that."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Cause if they run I'll chase them and bring them back. But maybe not you."

"You couldn't catch me anyway."

"Oh really now? You think you're faster than me?"

"No I don't think so, I know."

"There is no way you can run faster than me wench."

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"Wench. Don't like it?"

"No."

"Too bad."

"You're such a jerk"

"And you're a bitch."

Inuyasha could sense her anger. **'She doesn't like it...oh well too bad for her.'**

Kagome is pissed **how could he go from a nice person to a jerk?**She raised her hand and the whole crowed turned to look at where the sound of a slap was heard. Kagome was standing there with her arms crossed and Inuyasha was holding his hand to his cheek where a red hand print with a shocked look on his face and one thought in his mind.

**'She slapped me. She actually slapped me.'**

He snapped back into life.

"Hey what was that for?!"

"For calling me names you asshole!"

"Hey!" A group of voices called out.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked over and it was the group of girls he managed to ditch earlier.

**'Dammit I thought I got rid of them'**

"Don't you hit our Inuyasha." They all grab onto his arms.

"He's not yours"

"No...but he will be soon"

"What's going on here?" a voice rumbled.

They all look and see the lord of the west Inutaisho.

"M...m...my lord we were protecting our inu from her." they pointed to kagome.

Inutaisho looked over and saw Kagome.

"You need those girls to protect you from her?"

"No! They won't leave me alone."

"Looks like he's the one that needs protecting from you." He turned to the girls.

All the girls mouths fell open gaped. They all let go of him and left realizing they probably lost their chance at his mate.

Inutaisho looked at his son's cheek and saw it was red.

Inuyasha saw his father looking at cheek and quickly covered it with his hand.

"I wouldn't piss of your guests if I were you." He turned and left but before he spoke to Kagome. "Nice hit."

Kagome smiled him.

Inuyasha turned to talk to kagome but before he could she stopped him.

"Jerk." She turned to leave and walked off.

"Hey wait up." but she wouldn't stop. Soon the girls were back all around him.

**Dammit.**

** I can't believe him! God what a jerk. I was being so nice to him and he turns around and becomes a complete jerk! God what was my mother thinking that I could marry him? Well at least I taught him a lesson in calling me names. Who am I kidding? I love him so much. If only he could. Now if only I could find my room.**

As kagome turns another corner she runs into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No it's my fault I wasn't looking...Kagome is that you?"

"Yeah it's me but I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh it's alright I'm Kiki. How come you aren't at the party?"

"Oh I'm tiered and...well I'm a little embarrassed about this but can you help me find my room?"

"Oh sure no need to be embarrassed it's a big place it's easy to get lost."

"Thanks so much."

"So have you met the prince Inuyasha?"

"Oh have I ever."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm being all nice to him talking and he calls me names yells at me for no reason. Then I slapped him so hard I left a hand print."

"Well that's Inuyasha for you. So how do you like this place?"

"It's alright; it's too big for me to find anything. But overall I like it."

"That's good."

"Oh there you are Kagome I've been looking for you."

They both looked to see who the new voice was.

"Oh hi my lady is there something you want?"

"Oh no thanks Kiki I found what I was looking for."

"Lady Izayoi is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong but will you follow me?"

"Sure. I'll see you Kiki."

"See ya Kagome."

Izayoi was leading kagome to a different part of the castle. When she comes to a stop she sees they have arrived at a different room. Izayoi opened the door and kagome saw the most beautiful room. A room little bigger than her own had a king size bed with white sheets and gold trimming. The walls were white. She also had two doors on either side.

"Where are we Izayoi?"

"This is my room."

"Wow Izayoi your room is so beautiful."

"Why thanks kagome. Have a seat on the bed please an I'll be there in a minuet." She walked into the closet and grabbed something more comfortable and went to change in the bathroom. When she returned she wore a beautiful white dress with fancy embroidery.

"What did you want with me Izayoi?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, see how you were doing. So how do you like it here?"

"Well I was having a good time except the part about finding my room. And then I went into the ball room and this rude jerk came up and talked to me then insulted me so I hit him and left a mark then tried to find my room to cool off."

"Ah you must have met my son. He is always like that to new people but when he gets to know you he doesn't do it as much. And he does it to people he likes but he doesn't know how to show and gets nervous and acts rude."

"Well I can tell you something. He doesn't like me no way."

The girls continued to chat about many things she started to see kagome get tired so she sent her to bed.

"But I don't know where my room is."

"Okay follow me and try to remember the way we take."

Kagome made extra care to look at her surroundings to see where her room is located.

"Thanks Izayoi I think I got it now."

As soon as she went in she changed and went to bed. She was so tired as soon as she felt the soft fluffiness of the pillow she fell soundly asleep.

Izayoi left and headed to the party to see them leave and talk to her son.

Izayoi and Inutaisho stood at the entrance wishing their guests farewell.

"Thank you all for coming I hope you had a good time."

"Thank you milady we had a wonderful time. I sure hope Inuyasha chooses me."

"We will get with Inuyasha and see who he liked and we'll let you know who he chose."

"Hey Taisho."

"Hey general."

"This was a nice night you should host more parties. I sure hope your son chooses my little girl."

"We will see"

"Well it was nice to see you again."

"Same to you my old friend."

Inuyasha was pushing out the girls who had bothered him all night or atleast trying to.

"Yashy why do we have to leave when that strange girl gets to sleep here with you?"

"Cuz we have offered her to stay here for as long as she wishes." Broke in Izayoi

"But that's not fair he will get to spend more time with her than he did any of us. He will surely pick her if he does that cuz we didn't get to show how good we are to him fully yet."

"Well maybe you should of I stead of keeping him from the guests. Now its time for you guys to go it's late and we need rest."

"Night Yashy I love you my love remember to pick me cuz were perfect together." As they were let out and walked off.

"God finally. I thought they'd never leave. Thanks mom."

"Sure thing Yashy."

"Grrr don't call me that I hate that name."

Izayoi and Inutaisho stated laughing.

"I'm going to bed. Night mother and father."

"Night son"

"Night my son" and Izayoi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww mom don't."

Izayoi laughed as her son walked to bed. "Come dear time for bed."

"Yes dear."

As Inuyasha was heading to bed he checked on Kagome. As he saw her sleeping a smile came across his face. He headed to his room for bed and got ready. As he lay down he was thinking about the time he spent with Kagome and glad he got away from those girls for at least a little bit. Soon he drifted off to sleep with one name on his lips.

"Kagome"

King Higurashi has returned to the castle.

Mrs. Higurashi came to welcome home her husband.

"Welcome home dear. How was it?"

"Same as it always is."

"Would you like anything dear?"

"No just leave me alone."

"Welcome back."

They both turned to see the source of the voice.

"Hey Souta."

"Hello mother." He turns to his father "Welcome back father, how was the meeting?"

"Same as always we got the stupid problem solved so every thing is fine now."

"By the way Mother where is Kagome?"

"What do you mean 'where is she'?" Said the king

"She's not up in her room."

"Where is she!?" He turns to his wife.

"Umm... um ...she. She left to a party."

He raises his hand a slaps her in the face and the force of the hit makes her step back a few steps.

"Where the hell is she!"

"I told you she left for a party."

"Where did she go!? Why did you let her go to this party?!"

"I'm not telling you where she went! I let her go so she could leave this place and be happy and away from you!"

The king raised his hand and slapped her hard she fell to the ground clutching her face.

"Don't raise your voice to me bitch!"  
The king turns away and stops

"Rave!" The king yelled for a servant"

"Yes my Lord." Rave said as he approached his king

"Find out where she is and bring her back" says as he walks toward his study

"How do you suppose I do that my lord?"

"She said she was at a party find who is celebrating something big"

"That will take sometime my lord and it maybe too late by then" He said as they entered his study and the king sat down

"Well then I guess you better get started."

"Yes my lord." He bowed and left

Souta heads up stairs to see if there is anything that might tell him where is sister is. He wants his father to be proud of him so he does what he says and never asks questions.

He opens her door and looks all around and has found nothing yet

"God there has to be something here."

He goes to her dresser and opens up her drawers and searches through her clothes and still nothing. He reaches the last drawer and saw that it held her underwear.

"Ugh gross." He goes through her underwear and he feels paper. And pulls out the paper and unfolds it and smiles and puts it in his pocket and runs down the stairs to his fathers study.

King Higurashi was in his study thinking about how to get that bitch back here when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"Father I have something you want to see."

"What is it?"

Souta handed him the folded paper he found and watched as his father unfolded the paper and read it carefully.

"Where did you get this?"

"In her dresser. It was in her underwear drawer."

His father gave him a disgusted look.

"Yea I know I didn't want to go and look there but I knew I need to find something that would help find her."

"Well good job son."

"Thanks father."

"Now go I need to get things ready."

Souta bowed and walked off with a smile on his face. As soon as the door closed the king glanced down at the paper again and a had a big smirk on his face.

**So that's where you left you little bitch. The western lands. **

Mrs. Higurashi heard this and saw her son leaving the office and she hid around the corner and was breathing hard and scared she had to warn her. So she quietly headed to her room and wrote a letter to her daughter and had one of her faithful servants get the letter to the western lands quickly as possible with out her husband finding out.

The next morning kagome woke up feeling much better and refreshed. She got up on grabbed her bathing supplies and headed for the bathroom for her shower before her neighbor stole it and takes all the hot water.

AS she heads out of the bathroom and unlocked the doors Inuyasha opened his.

"God wench take all the hot water why don't you. There are others that need the shower too."

"Oh go fuck yourself. I didn't take all the hot water."

She closes her door and hears him lock it and she heads to her closet and was surprised at how much stuff there was in there. She hadn't even put her clothes in there yet. She pulls out a light blue shirt and a black skirt. As she's getting dressed she hears a knock at her door and goes to answer it and sees Kiki.

"Good morning Kagome. I hope you slept well."

"Good morning Kiki. Thank you I actually did sleep pretty well."

"That's wonderful Kagome. I came to let you know breakfast is ready. Are you hungry?"

"A little." Just then her stomach growled loudly

Kiki starts laughing and Kagome blushes.

"Sounds like you're starving."

"Maybe a little."

"Come on lets you and your pet fed" Kiki jokes

Kagome blushes deeply and closes her door and heads out with Kiki.

As Inuyasha gets into the shower and has a huge smile. He enjoys arguing with her it makes him happy and makes his day better. The whole time he kept thinking of her and the time they shared at the party. **She's so beautiful. And has a huge mouth on her but god she's so beautiful with a wonderful body. Her eyes are so beautiful, and her cute face, she has nice sized breasts. Whoa! Where did that come from? She'll never fall for someone like me.** As he steps out of the shower he hears someone talking to kagome and almost laughed out loud when he heard her stomach. He headed into his room to get ready for breakfast.

He heads out and walks to the dining room and when he gets there he stops dead in his tracks he saw Kagome in a blue shirt and a really short skirt. **Oh my god is she hot. It's like she's totally teasing me. Got I barely know her and I love her and I just wanna get her alone so I can make lo…no! Stop thinking that.**

"Inuyasha." His mother called to him. "Aren't you coming to sit and eat? There's a seat right next to Kagome. Come and sit."

Inuyasha slowly walks over to the table and sits next to Kagome and tried very hard not to check her out.

"Have a nice shower?"

"Keh how cud I after you stole all the hot water?"

"I did not take all the hot water I was barely even in it."

"Ok you two stop arguing so we can have a peaceful morning."

"He started it" "She started it" the said in union

They were about to go into another argument but they both smelled the food and shut up and watched as the food came.

Izayoi chuckled "when it comes to food they both shut up and just eat"

Kagome was wide eyed staring at the food coming to the table.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

"No it's just…. Just I've never seen this much food before."

"No worries dear a lot of people say the same thing."

"Key how cud you live in a huge kingdom and not see all this food before? All kingdoms have this much food."

After stuffing his face full of food he turned and looked at kagome and saw the sad expression on her face. For the first time he felt a twinge of guilt.

"Hey I didn't mean it I'm sorry."

Kagome looked at him with a weird look.

"What?"

"You said sorry. Who are you and what have you done to Inuyasha?"

"psh shut up and eat."

Kagome started eating and the first time she had a true happy smile on her face. Inuyasha saw this and he too started smiling.

Izayoi and Inutaisho both looked at each other and smiled with a knowing look in their eyes.

"Ahhh that was so good." Inuyasha leans back in his chair and pats his stomach.

"I agree that was delicious I've never had food that tasted so good."

"I'm glad you liked it Kagome." Said Inutaisho.

Everyone started clearing the table as Izayoi started talking to them.

"How about when were finished Inuyasha, you take Kagome around for a tour of our kingdom."

"Why not I got nothing better to do."

"How does that sound Kagome?"

"Sound fine to me."

"Good."

Inuyasha took them around the grounds to see the outdoors of their place.

"Do you guys have Stables?"

"Of course we do. There over there." Inuyasha pointed to a rally good looking stable with at least five horses em.

"Can we ride them?"

"You ride?

"Yea I ride and I'm pretty good at it too. Probably better than you."

"Haha yea right no ones better than me."

"Girls are naturally better with horses."

"Haha yea right."

"Oh yea wanna bet?"

"Sure why not?"

"If I'm better then you, you have to be my slave for a week."

"If I win you have to be my slave for a week."

"Deal." He glances over at her and then looks at the stables. "Still think you're faster?"

"Hell yea."

"You wish wench."

She gives him a big shove and he looses balance and she takes off running. Inuyasha then gives a big grin and chases after her.

She looks behind her and sees he's catching up to her and she starts going faster. Now there running at neck and neck and as they almost get there Inuyasha pushes her and she tumbles over and falls over. When she finally comes to a stop she looks up and sees a grinning Inuyasha at the stables.

"You Jerk! You cheated."

"I did not I just got pay back for you pushing me."

"Jerk." Inuyasha reached out his hand to help her up and Kagome grabbed it and helped her up.

They walked to the stables and found the horse they want. And got saddled up. Kagome got the horse lucky. He was a black Horse and Inuyasha got the horse speed demon that was all brown. They trotted over to the racing/training course.

"Wanna go first all mighty one" she said sarcastically

"If your too scared to go first."

"I'm not scared I want you to go first so I can show you up after you go."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha and his horse started for the course and went over all the jumps pretty good went around barrels fast and everything. Kagome had to admit he's pretty good and maybe he's better than her. As he was going around the second group of barrels he messed up and the horse hit one and knocked it over and a snake was underneath it and the snake bit the horse and the horse bucked and knocked Inuyasha off his horse and fell flat on his back in the sand. He got rid of the snake and got his horse settled down and waved her over as her turn. Kagome saw this and ran her horse through the course and Inuyasha watched her with awe at how good she was. She jumped and circled in grace. Like a pro. As she got to where he was she saw the look on his face and started smiling.

"Told you girls were naturals."

"You got lucky. If I hadn't hit the barrel I would have been better than you."

"You keep saying that if it makes you feel better."

"Shut up bitch."

"Hey don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not"

"Sure your not"

"Just shut it and let's head back."

They were walking the horses back to the stable in quiet neither wanted to break the ice. As they reached the stables and put the horses back kagome finally broke it.

"Inuyasha?"

"hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you had a nasty fall."

"I'm fine. I'm not as weak as you are girl."

"Hey I'm not weak."

"Weaker than I am."

"God I'm trying to be nice and see if your ok and all you ever do is argue with me and be an asshole"

"Well I don't need you to look after me I'm not a child."

"Whatever."

They headed back to the house in silence. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. Thanks for asking."

Kagome then lost her footing and was falling and tried grabbing Inuyasha for balance but she caught him off guard and they both fell and rolled down a little hill and they started laughing and Inuyasha ended up on top when they came to a stop. They looked at each other and then Inuyasha inched his head closer and closer till Kagome could feel his breath on her face and he then leaned in and kissed her gently. When he pulled back Kagome was so embarrassed and turned her head from him and he looked away and got up. He gave her his hand to help her up.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No its ok." She said breathless.

Inuyasha smiles and they walk back to the house. **So she wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. That's a good sign….. I hope. **

Inuyasha walked Kagome back to her room in silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts. As they came up to their rooms Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Thanks for such a good night. I really did have fun."

"You're welcome Kagome." Before the left for their rooms Inuyasha gave her another small kiss and left for his room.

As Kagome closed the door to her room she pressed her back into the door. She looked back at the door with her hand placed on her heart and her breathing coming labored. **Wow he's such a great kisser. Oh my god I think I'm falling in love with him.** As they both got ready for bed they both couldn't stop thinking about the kisses they shared tonight and hoping the other felt the same as they did.


	4. Chapter 4 revised

Chapter 4

Izayoi was awakened to the sound of someone knocking on her door. As she opened it she saw it was one of her guards with a messenger.

"Good morning milady sorry for bothering you as such hour. I had to get to you fast its important."

"Its fine thank you. Take him to the kitchens and get him some food for on his way back."

"Thank you milady."

She closed the door as they left. She looked at it and noticed it was from Queen Higurashi. She headed over to her drawers and pulled out her letter opener and read the letter. As she read it she started to panic and ran to her bed to wake her husband up.

"Inutaisho!"

When he heard his wife yell his name he jolted awake and looked for her when he saw she was ok but had a really panicked face and he was concerned.

"What's wrong?" she handed him the letter and he read it and got a very shocked face. "What do we do?"

"We have to protect her I wont let her back to him. She's like a daughter to me and I love her."

"I know dear I don't want her to back either she is like a daughter to me too. But right now we need to get up and go tell the kids."

Inuyasha was awakened by his parents rushing in his room. "Mom, dad don't you guys know how to knock?"

"Don't yell at us it's an emergency go get kagome and meet us in the dining room."

Inuyasha never heard his father use that tone before so he knew it must really be important and knew something was wrong to he rushed in to Kagome's room and she jolts up. "Inuyasha cant you knock!"

He ignores her as he grabs her arm and leads her through the doors to the dining room.

Inutaisho heard them coming and as they came in and sat down Inuyasha wasn't happy about being waken up.

"Now what is so important that you had to wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

Izayoi walked over to Kagome and gave her letter.

"This came this morning from your mother."

Kagome read it carefully and had tears coming down her face and she got up so fast she knocked over the chair.

"No….no this can't be happening."

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Ho…how did he find out where I am?" A memory flashed back to when she folded her note and hid it in her underwear drawer. ** Oh no. Mother! What happened to her? When he found out he would have confronted mother. What if he…no…no please let mother be ok. **"I can't go back. Please don't make go back."

Inuyasha read the letter and was confused about her reaction. "What's wrong about going back home?"

"You don't know what my life was like there! You have a perfect life I didn't!"

Kagome yelled as tears were blinding her vision and she ran off to her room.

"Inuyasha we need to talk." Inuyasha turned to his father and was concerned and listened carefully as his father told him the story about Kagome's life in her kingdom. As his father told him he has a stricken face as he heard how her father treated her.

"We can't let her go back, father"

"We will try everything we can to keep her here. Besides it looks like someones taking a liking to her." He said the last part with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to go talk to her." He said with as his face was turning bright red.

As he got up to leave all he could hear was his father chuckling.

As he was walking to Kagome's room he was thinking about what he is going to tell her. He came upon her door and he could hear her crying and gentle knocked on her door.

Kagome heard someone knock on her door and quickly she wiped her face trying to get rid of the evidence of crying.

"Come in."

As the door opened she expected Izayoi but to her utter surprise she saw it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha Came and sat down beside her on the bed.

"They told me."

Kagome went stiff when he heard him.

"We're not letting him take you back. They said their going to do everything they can to keep you here." Kagome started shaking and was trying not to cry but listened to him. "I…I also want to keep you here…I don't want you to leave me."

Kagome knew that was as close to an 'I love you' she'll get for now and turned and hugged him tight and started crying again. She had a tight hold on him as she hugged him she felt him stiffen up and she tried letting go of him but all of a sudden his arms went around her and held her tight to his body and laid his head on her head. After a few minuets Kagome pulled away from him.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"No problem. Well seeing as were already up lets go get some breakfast I'm starving." Kagome chuckles and shakes her head. "What's so funny?"

"All you think about is food."

"Hey I'm growing and I need all the food I can get."

You'll end up a very fat man."

"Psh you wish, I can't get fat I'm immune to fatness."

"We'll see" She pokes his stomach "See your already squishy" Kagome Laughs at him and Inuyasha roles his eyes and grabs her arm and leads her to the dinning room.

Back at the HigurashiKingdom, the King and his men were getting ready to leave for the western lands.

"Souta!"

As he heard his voice he ran towards his father. "Yes father?"

"Is everything set?"

"Yes father we are all ready to leave when you are ready to head out."

"Good. Grab your mother. I need her to come along. I may need her to convince her to get back here."

"Yes father." Souta left to grab his mother and she would not go with out a fight she kept struggling but eventually her son over powered her and dragged her along and out her in the carriage and he rode the horse carrying her and a soldier got in with her.

"Alright men let's head out!" All twenty five horses left the kingdom and headed for the western kingdom.

A couple days later everyone sat around in the throne room with a heavy heart. Everyone knew it was any moment King Higurashi would be marching on his grounds. Pretty soon a servant rushed in and announced their worst fears.

Inutaisho turned to Inuyasha with a stern look in his eyes. "Inuyasha take Kagome and hide."

"Come Kagome lets go" As he grabbed her arm she stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha looks back at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I have to make sure my mother is ok."

"Fine."

Inuyasha led her to a closet just beyond where his parents were siting and it had a glass window on it so they could the whole room perfectly. Not a moment too soon the throne room doors burst open and in a few seconds the whole room, from wall to wall is filled with very angry men dressed for war. In front of them stood King Higurashi.

"Hello King Higurashi. What a…pleasure to see you"

"Cut the chitchat, where is she?

"I'm sorry who are you talking about?"

"You know damn well who!"

"Oh! You must mean your daughter."

"Do not say that word to me! That word is a disgrace! Now where is that wench?!"

"Why does it matter to you? You obviously don't like her. Why would you want her back?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Oh but it is. See we love her and we are not willing to give her back to you"

"Why would you want her? Women aren't good for anything except to cook and keep your bed warm with the chance to create a strong offspring for your army. A woman cannot fight. They are weak and useless when it comes to fighting."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. Some of my best warriors are females. In fact you are even looking at one of them." The king indicates at his queen."

King Higurashi is getting very impatient with all this chitchat. "You will tell me where is she is now! If you keep this up I will just have to have my army destroy this despicable place you call a kingdom!"

"I'm sorry bit I cannot do that. Your army is no threat to me. YOU are no threat to me."

"Fine then we shall do it the hard way. I'll just have to drive her out then. Souta!"

Kagome and Inuyasha have been watching the whole thing. Kagome is really shocked about how much this family is protecting her. She didn't think that they would risk their kingdom for her. Kagome watches as her brother pushes his way past the crowd and stands beside his father. Kagome gasps at the sight before her. Her mother standing there with her face all bruised up. **Mother! No! **


End file.
